madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roadkill Vehicles
The Roadkill are a gang in [[Mad Max (2015 video game)|''Mad Max (2015 video game)]].'' They ride a variety of vehicles, all painted red and black. Vehicle descriptions are as written in the "BIOS" and "COLLECTIBLES" menus of the 2015 Video Game by Avalanche Studios. Speedsta "We're the first of the last you'll see, roach meat" Speedstas are fast rolling rods who usually take the front line when Roadkill attack. They gladly hunt small prey, but report any bigger disturbances to the sturdier vehicles in the back. Speedstas are also found roaming the Wasteland in small groups looking for scavenging opportunities. TIP: They are fast but easy to defeat. A shotgun or a harpoon are great weapons in a fight against Speedstas. Vehicle collection descriptions: * Speedsta - Fast and agile yet so very fragile from the might of stronger unholies! * Plate Speedsta - Fast and agile, but weakly protected. * Toughnut Speedsta - Fast and agile and protected with plates of armor. A guarded soul. Crusher "We're gaining on you! We crusher gonna crush! We'll drive you into the ground!" Deep in Roadkill territory, the Crushers cruise the wasteland smashing through smaller vehicles effortlessly so they can scavenge the crumpled up car-corpses for anything of value. TIP: The Crushers are feared for being unstoppable, especially if armored up. They have weaknesses however: speed and maneuverability. Target weak points like tires, doors and the driver, if your Harpoon is upgraded to a high enough level. Vehicle collection descriptions: * Crusher - Ah, the heavy crushers crush and leave little left of anything in their wake. * Armored Crusher - The ironclad crusher will not yield easily. A knight among cars, this one. * Heavy Armored Crusher - Oh, such a behemoth of steel and rubber! A tank on wheels. Skullbutts "Commin right at ya! Commin right up and ram ya!" Skullbutts are heavily front-armored Wasteland hammers. They go head-to-head with any challenger and usually leave their enemies devastated. They can be very dangerous if they manage to land an attack head-on. To avoid, one should deal with them swiftly; drivers and fuel tanks are usually weak points for a well aimed shot. TIP: Its massive grill makes Skullbutts' impacts extremely dangerous. Avoid getting head-to-head and counter their attack with armor and front grill upgrades. Vehicle collection description - A paladin must be straight as an arrow and muscular indeed. For butting skulls ain't none better than this one. Flamergamer "We got some fire for those who try to jack us up from behind!" The Flamergamer is essentially a rolling flamethrower. Attackers approaching from the rear are in for a war welcome as the flame pipe nozzle begins to spew out it's scorching flames. TIP: Avoid long exposure to the fire stream out the back. For extra protection paint the Magnum Opus with red primer paint. A smart attacker would do well to shoot the fuel tank in the back, which renders the Flamergamer just another medium-strength enemy vehicle. Vehicle collection description - With the firepipe you may burn the evil hordes. Just beware they don't shoot you and you blow up in a ball of fire. Sideblender "Fear us, our steel fangs'll chew you up!" The Sideblender tears weaker-metal vehicles to shreds, crumpled up confetti of steel an aluminum. When fighting them it is good tactic to have well-armored sides and wheels. TIP: Contact with the Sideblender can lead to quick death. Avoid at all costs. Counter their attack with armor and rim upgrades. Vehicle collection description - Grind, shred and take out all who come at your side. Sadly, nothing is left for the scavenger of what is shredded up and spat out. Kaboom Bug "If I get close, these babies go flame-boom all over your weaker ride!" These enemy vehicles defy explanation: they seem to be designed solely to sacrifice themselves to blow up an enemy. Getting close to them is always bad news. Ranged attack are of the essence. TIP: Shooting these '''Kaboom Bugs' from afar is the only defense against their explosive attacks.'' Vehicle collection description - Now this heresy of a car is designed to EXPLODE with you inside it. Granted you can jump out, but still you will have murdered an innocent car. Category:Mad Max (2015 video game) vehicles